


Home

by mumbled_talks



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Asami's POV, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumbled_talks/pseuds/mumbled_talks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the meaning of the word 'home' for our crimelord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

It's just like another day in Japan, where I go to work, meet with sleazy old men trying to catch my attention so I could help him with his financial issues, then go back home. There's only one difference though, I'm not in Japan. I'm far, far away from there. I usually don't mind actually, being away from my hometown. Though in the past, there wasn't anyone who would wait for me at home. Heck, maybe I don't really have a real home at all.

 Home. What is home actually? A place for you to sleep? To eat? To do your daily chores? Then it can be replaced with a hotel. So I have several 'home's in many different countries, is that it? I don't really know and I don't care by the way.

 Going back to Japan from my business trip has never been exciting to me. I usually would delay the time to go back there if my schedule isn't full. I would waste my time on a different country instead, enjoying the panorama, the food, or if I'm lazy, I will just enjoy a day or two in a hotel. It's not exciting either.. Isn't it?

 Talking about 'exciting'... I think there's nothing _that_ 'exciting' that has ever happened in my life. It's not fair. Though I'm a person who loves challenges and adrenalines myself, there really isn't anything or anyone that has ever gotten on my nerves. Never. People would always get scared, scurry away, or cringe whenever they see me, or simply hear my name. I am always being pooled by respects, power, underlings, people who put their lifes before me. At first, it  was a really, really, really good feeling. The feeling of you being on top. The feeling of you being feared and undefeated. But the time passed, and it gets boring. I gradually craved for a new challenge, that new type of person who dares to challenge me, to oppose me. Maybe that's why I've grown into a sadistic man.

 But thankfully, I didn't need to wait long for that person. He came to me by himself.

 And he goes by the name of Takaba, Takaba Akihito indeed.

 To tell the truth, there's really nothing special about his appearance. You could find a blond boy anywhere anyway. You could still call him handsome, but there are so many men that could surpass his charm. He is just an ordinary man who loves photography so, so much that I think he might be a maniac. Turns out he's a photographer, a crime photographer to be precise.

 Judging by his job, being a photographer could be challenging. You do a lot of stuffs, go here and there, being worked-up, with not-that-much payment. It's a tough job I must say, and I have to admire him for his love for photography. Because no matter what kind of obstacles he has to go through from that one job, he is still doing it. For the sake of love for photography, and love for the adrenaline. That's why he becomes a crime photographer.

 At second thought, I realize that there's something common between us. We both love challenges. No matter what or when, we will both keep our chins up, fight for our pride, for our rights, for dominance. Maybe that's why I was attracted by him the first time we met. It is still very clear in my mind, like it happened just yesterday. He was working for a scoop and purposely aiming for a businessman who worked on a deal in my club. I caught him right behind the Sion building, perfect with my most trustworthy men, Kirishima Kei and Suoh Kazumi. Though I lost him after that, we met again.

 And the second time we met, I have never thought of letting him go.

 The second time was all my trap though. I set a false appointment at one of my warehouse, and he unintellegently fell for it. My plan has never failed, and his failure has never failed on amusing me. So I tied him here and there, and found myself tearing off all his clothes; from t-shirt, jeans, down to his shoes, and boxers.

 He was like a wild animal. He trashed, he cursed, he yelled at me to let him go. But no. I didn't let him go.

 Slowly yet harshly, I fucked him, hard. He was shouting, screaming out his hoarse voice, begging and pleading for me to stop. But I didn't, couldn't. I continued, touching him here and there, touching the places that he himself could not reach, embarrassed himself like no other could. It was exciting, really. It was like, you have finally succeed on conquering a whole country, or capturing the wildest, untamest, rarest animal in this whole universe. So exciting, so satisfying.

 Just like I said, I have never intended on letting him go. But after that first night we spent, I had no choice but to let him go instead. To be honest, I was afraid. Afraid of being attached to someone. What would other people think if I get obsessed with someone? That would ruin my image that's for sure. So I let him be, gave him his freedom, and decided that it's best to let it off as a fling.

 And that was when I found out that he was betrayed, by his own friend, that bastard cop Yamazaki.

 I didn't think at that time. I just jumped in front of him and shot that police dead. It felt like if I didn't protect him, I might regret something big. I hate regretting.

 After that, whether it is fate or not, we kept crossing each other's paths. He kept getting into trouble, and accidentally or not, I was always there to help him. To save him. Even though he hates me for that.

 Slowly, I have this weird feeling grew inside me. The kind of weird I have never felt before. I first felt it when Takaba was being caught and kidnapped to Hong Kong by my enemy, Liu Fei Long. The feeling of him being tortured, humiliated, changed by other people instead of me lit something inside me. I was angry, so very angry that I flew there myself, saved him, and decided that from now on, I would never give him his freedom again.

 What is it called? Ah, possesive, isn't it?

 Since then, a lot of things happened between us, and I found myself living under the same roof as him. He cooks, he cleans, and he does other chores while I sit, sip my coffee, and work. Just for a moment whenever I am with him, I feel like I'm living a normal human's life, with no 'crimelord' title and 'crimelord's business to do. Just a normal human living a domestic life with someone.

 At night, we sometimes have sex. Or when I'm tired, we're just going to cuddle instead. Or watching movies. Or simply sleeping on the same bed. I don't know since when but those have become a routine, a habit. And I always feel like there's something missing when we don't do any of those.

 And from there on, I find myself looking forward on going home. To taste the dinner he cooks, the bed he tidies up when I left, the apartment he cleans, or to simply meet him.

 And when I go to a business trip like this, being away from Japan seems like hell to me. Life immediately gets boring, food tastes sour, and the bed gets cold easily.

 Then I realize that that blond's presence has changed something in me.

 It's home.

 He teaches me how it feels to be home. How it is good to have someone waiting, someone anticipating for your arrival. Someone being happy just to welcome you home.

 It makes me realize that home isn't just a place. It isn't just a building. It isn't just an area. It is a place where you feel safe and sound, where you gain back the warmth that has long gone since you go out of your house. Where you can tear your mask off, where you can just be yourself.

 It was ridiculous at first for me. Because the feeling felt so foreign. And I didn't want it. But no matter how much I fought, Akihito seemed to know how to break against my resolve, against the brick wall that I have built to protect myself from emotions. And the fact that I don't mind him doing that makes all the things get weirder.

 "Sir,"

 Kirishima's voice startles me. I look at him with an expectant look on my face with a quirk of an eyebrow. Without me asking for further detail, Kirishima answers, ", your phone has been ringing for awhile."

 My attention changes immediately towards the ringing and vibrating device that rested in my pants pocket. With one quick motion, I take hold of it and check the caller ID.

 I can see the look of surprise coloring my secretary's face when he looks at my expression upon checking the caller. But he doesn't say anything, he probably has known who called.

 "Asami speaking."

 "Oh? Took you long enough to answer huh?"

 I smirk. Heh, what a refresh for a long, tiring day at work.

 Before I can respond back, an aggressive voice stops me, "Will you come home tonight?"

 "What? Do you miss me?", I counterback, chuckling at the thought of the possibility of the other line being fidget or defiant after this.

 "N-No! What the fuck? Why should I?! Ohh it's been fun hangin' around the place without you for months just for your information.", the voice is raised a pitch higher than before. I even have to throw the phone off the microphone range to actually let my chuckles out. What do you think would happen if he hears me laughing at him?

 "Oh that's bad then.", I tease, "I thought it was mutual."

 I can hear the silence from the other line. From that, I can actually imagine the actual expressions this person could have when we are talking like this. He might be blushing, or anxious, or it could be anything. After all he shows what he feels through everything. His face, his smile, even his voice. You can literally read what he's thinking just by the sound of his defiant voice.

 "Bas-Bastard. Stupid, perverted old man. What do you me-"

 "Yeah, yeah I miss you too."

 A grumble is heard. Maybe he's cursing me under his breath right now.

 "Just.. Come back. Home."

 Before I could mutter another word, the connection is cut off by him. I smile at the phone after that. He's just stubborn. He doesn't want to admit his feelings for me. But that's what makes it the more interesting. If the person just gives up everytime, it will eventually get boring.

 Ah yes.. That is Takaba Akihito.

 And he is.. Probably my 'home'.

* * *

 

 

_"You've got a face to call home."_

_\- John Mayer_

**Author's Note:**

> my weeks have been hectic. really. and when i reach home today all i could think is write something like this, drink coke, and sleep.
> 
> I do not own the Finder Series.


End file.
